wheres your art supplies sasuke modern oneshot
by crazy-ninja-chickie
Summary: rated M for language   disclaimer: non of the characters are mine except amaya shes my own version of my best friend rose she just has her personality


wheres your art supplies* modern sasuke oneshot

my first modern oneshot and its for sasuke one of my fave characters i can write a lemon for it if you want me to ^^

**name: Amaya  
age: 16 (like everyone else)  
looks: brown shoulder length hair and green eyes**

**likes: music, art,friends, Twizzlers, and Kit Kats  
dislikes: teachers, people who are mean to my friends, and Ino ****  
-start-  
"Damn teachers and their damn tests" I said while walking to my next class with Hinata and Tenten. "its not that bad at least you got a c " tenten was trying to make me feel better about getting a c on your biology test. yes i am freaking out over a c . why you may ask? i needed to at least get a B to stay in extra music classes and getting c 's isnt helping my cause any."tentens right it could've been worse you can still keep up your grades even with a c " hinata said trying to help tenten out . " yea yea yea i know i know but it makes it harder" i said as we got to our next class: art. " god i love this class they dont require having Bs they let us off with Cs" hinata laughs at your comment "we know we know you've said this a thousand times" tenten said walking in after me and hinata. "hey lookie May, a newbie whos not really new" tenten said snikering. why was she snikering? because the one and only sasuke uchiha who left during freshman to go to a private school came back and was in my art class (also i have a small crush on him and they know which i regret cuz everytime they see him they pick at me like all friends do when they know each others crushs)."tenten shut it or else" i said hitting her in the arm."owwww i was just saying no need to hit gosh" she said laughing at my abusiveness.i walk up to sasuke while hinata and tenten go and find their art stuff."hey duckie when did you get back to konaha high?"i said jokingly. "hey may and today, i didnt know you were in this class?"he said looking up from his wannabe sketch of the fruit in front of him. "yea, are you trying to sketch the pinapple or are you trying to draw upside down popcorn?"i said laughing at his sketch. "its supposed to be the pinapple but im just not good at it i suppose" he sadi looking at it and trying to make it look more like a pinapple." its okay not everyone can be as good as me at drawing" i said jokingly. " yes your art skills exceed everyone" hey said with sarcasm. "whats that supposed to mean?" i said hitting him in the arm with my sketch book. "nothing i was just saying " he chuckled at my...obliviousness."aww what ever just finish drawing your popcorn" i said walking away towards the paint blushing.  
-skip to after school-  
" heyMay (hehehe itrhymes xD) wait up" someone called from behind me. i turned around and nonother than sasuke uchiha was behind me, i waited till hewas standing beside me to start walking again. "May, wanna come over to my house i need help with my art homework and i thought you could give me some tips on sketching and stuff." he said walking beside me. "sure i dont need to be home till 9:00 anyway, so why not waste it on teaching someone my awesome art skills" i said laughing. "whatever comeon " he said pulling you toward his car while i was laughing.  
-to his house-  
"so this is your lair it looks like a normal house! you mustve hidden the torture devices and the hookers in your basement" i said walking into his house while sasuke rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen and asked if you wanted anything to drink, you replyed pepsi. when he came back there was art supplies all over the coffee table." whers your art supplies sasuke?" i asked looking through my art stuff. "upstairs im about to go-"he was cut off by me running up his stairs, he ran after me yelling" no May dont go up there". but too late i was in his roomand there were pictures of me and him from when we were younger and all the pictures i drew for him from when we were little to 2 years ago. i turned and looked at him and said " you kept it all?". "yea your my best friend and i " he mumbles the rest. " and you what?" i said while walking closer to him. " i" mumbles the rest but a little louder but i still cant here it. " what? sasuke just spit it out" i bsadi standing right in front of him. " I LOVE YOU" he looked away blushing. "really" i said blushing more than he was. " yea" he kissed me right after he said that which made me not reply, but i did kiss him back. after we pulled away i looked at him and said " so wheres your art supplies?". " want me to show you" he winked. "maybee" i said giggling...  
**


End file.
